The present disclosure relates to a technology for handling data stored in a document box as input data for function items and operating a function executable in an image forming apparatus with a document box.
Conventionally, document boxes used to execute various functional operations executable in an image forming apparatus such as a digital complex machine or a copier have been provided in the image forming apparatus (prior art 1). These document boxes are for storing data read by a scanner and data input via a network from an external apparatus such as a personal computer. The stored data are, for example, output to an external apparatus connected via the network or printed.
There is also known an image forming apparatus capable of registering set parameters necessary to operate a function such as facsimile transmission instructed by a series of operations as a program (prior art 2). In this image forming apparatus, an operation in accordance with the program can be repeatedly performed by reading the registered program.
However, even if the technology of the prior art 2 is applied to the image forming apparatus with document boxes of the prior art 1, a user needs to take time and effort for a plurality of operations. That is, to operate a desired function in accordance with a desired program for data stored in the document box, after performing an operation to designate a document box, the user needs to determine input data by performing an operation to designate desired input data out of data stored in the designated document box and further perform an operation to designate a desired program out of the registered programs.
An object of the present disclosure is to improve user convenience in the case of operating a desired function for data stored in a document box.